Harry Potter and The Cheerleader/Singer
by Em MKS
Summary: Rated PG13 for swearing
1. Meeting the New Kid

Harry Potter and The New Girl!  
By Em MKS  
Writer of the Wizarding World  
+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===  
Chapter 1  
Meeting The New Kid  
  
(A/N Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling and Linda is a friend of mine that I included!)  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were in there 5th year of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft  
and Wizardry. They sat in the usual empty comparment and then a girl came in with brown hair down to her shoulders,   
hazel eyes, and beautiful skin that was the perfect tone.  
  
Harry: Hi, what's your name?  
  
Girl: My name is Linda Bee White -shakes Harry's hand- nice to meet you.  
  
Harry: Nice to meet you too, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my 2 best friends.  
  
Linda: -waves- Hi!  
  
Harry: You new?  
  
Linda: Yup! Harry Potter? The guy who defeated Voldermort?  
  
-Ron flinched-  
  
Linda: O god. Not you too!  
  
Harry: Yup that's me, Ron's pure blood you know....  
  
Linda: I see... and let me guess Hermione is top of her class?  
  
Harry: Ya, how'd you know?  
  
Linda: Connections, I have lots of them.  
  
Harry: Ooooooo.  
  
-invisible speaker- We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in less than 5 minutes.  
  
Linda: Better change into our robes! -takes out an fold out curtain hanger and closes curtain to surround her.-  
  
Hermione: -whispers to Harry and Ron- that's not something you see everyday.....  
  
Linda: If you've got something to say, say it to my face instead of muttering. I hate it when people do that.  
  
Hermione: Sorry, I just said that's not something you see everyday.  
  
Linda: Ok, just letting you know, if you got something to say about me, say it to my face not behind my back and I  
hate liers. They just disgust me, lying about the things they say.  
  
Ron: Thanks for letting us know, we won't lie to you.  
  
Linda: Great! -pulls curtains open-  
  
Hermione: You know, I swear I've heard that name before.....  
  
-Ginny comes walking in a screechs and runs out-  
  
Harry: Strange? She did that when she first met me....  
  
-Ron turns and looks at Harry-  
  
Harry: Linda, are you like famous in some way?  
  
Linda: Yup, I'm the most famous cheerleader in the U.K! I've just started my singing career too!  
  
Ron: Cool!  
  
Hermione: Will you sing one of your songs?!  
  
Linda: Uhmmm....ok...but let me warm up first!  
  
-Linda warms up-  
  
  
Linda: -sings-  
  
Sometimes   
When I'm feeling alone...  
And no ones there   
I juss look for you   
And I know you'll always be there for me  
  
Always tellin' me  
Where to go  
What to see   
How to know what to do  
Today  
  
I'm gonna be there for you  
Your gonna be there for me  
Were gonna be there for eachother  
  
You know   
Even though ur always there for me  
I'll always be there for you  
  
Showin you  
Where to go   
What to see  
How to know   
what to do today  
  
Im gonna be there for you  
Your gonna be there for me  
Were gonna be there for eachother  
  
Harry: THAT WAS GREAT!!!  
  
Ron: I loved it!  
  
Hermione: Lovely! Incerdiblely lovely!!!  
  
Linda: Thanks! I'm kinda deep because my life is fucked up so, it's helped inspire my music  
  
Hermione: Cool!  
  
Hagrid: FIRST YRS O'ER H'RE YOU OK THERE 'ARRY?  
  
-Harry puts thumbs up to sign that he's ok-  
  
Linda: See you at the feast!  
  
Harry: Cya  
  
Ron: Later  
  
Hermione: Bye! 


	2. Sorting of Linda

Chapter 2  
Sorting of Linda  
+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===++++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===  
(A/N Song in last chapter was written by Linda herself)  
  
As the first years sailed across the lake the boats started shaking! Harder and harder!  
  
Hagrid: Don't panic!! Don't panic!!  
  
-A girl gets knocked off with silky red hair, honey eyes, and frekles on her cheek bone.-  
  
Linda: O no!  
  
-Linda jumps in to save her-  
  
There was a LARGE creature coming towards the girl and Linda swam faster and faster towards the  
girl! Everyone was gazing into the water, of course with Linda's connections she knew a few charms  
  
Linda: -shoots red sparks at the Squid and hits it in the eye and Linda swims after the girl and  
pulls her above water- You.....ok...??  
  
Girl: -coughs- ya....I'm ok, thanks.  
  
Linda: No problem, My name is Linda Bee White, what's yours?  
  
Girl: My name is Karelanne Hastings, are you Linda Bee White the cheerleader?!?  
  
Linda: Uhmm, ya, I just started a singing career too!  
  
Karelanne: Awsome! It'd be great if you sang at Hogwarts, that'd be a good to start off your  
career!  
  
Linda: That's a great idea!!! I'll ask Dumbledore!  
  
-Linda put her jacket over Karelanne-  
  
When they arrived Linda and Karelanne waited impaitently.  
  
McGonagall: Hastings, Karelanne  
  
Karelanne walked up the the stoll frightened of what house she'd end up in....  
  
Then 2 minutes later  
  
Sorting Hat: GRYFFINDOR!  
  
The Gryffindors clapped and cheered and she sat at the end by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
After a while....  
  
McGonagall: White, Linda  
  
All the popular girl started whispering and it reminded him of when he was sorted.  
  
Sorting Hat: hmmmmm interesting, a great amount of courage that a gryffindor has, but a lot  
of loyalty that hufflepuff's value. So I'll put you in, -shouted alout- GRYFFINDOR!  
  
The Gryffindors cheered once again especially Pavarti because she knew that Linda was a famous  
cheerleader and wanted to know her secrets! Harry, Ron, and Hermione jestered her to sit by them  
and by instant Pavarti came and sat by them.  
  
Pavarti: Hey, my name is Pavarti Patil, very nice to meet a famous cheerleader like yourself.  
  
Linda: Hi, I'm honored to meet you, I've heard a lot about you to, your the most beautiful girl  
in your year I hear from Lavender Brown!  
  
Pavarti: How do you know-  
  
Linda: I have lots of connections.  
  
Pavarti: Cool!  
  
After the feast, Pavarti had Linda stay in the common room so Pavarti could do Linda's hair.  
  
Pavarti: Man, your hair is soo pretty, what shampoo do you use?  
  
Linda: Erbel Esstances with a mixture of Pantene Pro V, then i use Pantene Pro V Conditioner.  
  
Pavarti: I should try that one time.......  
  
Pavarti put Linda's hair in a fancy knott.  
  
Linda: Oh my god, this looks soo fucking cute!!!  
  
Pavarti: Thanks!  
  
Linda: Your great at hair!  
  
Pavarti: Let me do your make-up now.  
  
After 5 minutes of Pavarti doing her make-up (she had 2 lil purses full).  
  
Linda: -looks in mirror- Holy shit! I've never seen this person before who the fuck is this?  
  
Pavarti: It's you -smiles-  
  
Linda: Your really, Really, REALLY good at make up too!  
  
Pavarti: Thanks :-D  
  
Linda: You really got to become a beaution.  
  
Pavarti: Then I gotta go to beauty school and I don't want to go to a muggle beauty school.  
  
Linda: ooo, it was a suggestion. I'm outtie cya.  
  
Pavarti: Later.  
  
**Chapter 3 its Linda's first day around the school!!! A/N Karelanne Hastings was created by me  
so no else takes her because she MINE!** 


	3. Linda's New Group

Chapter 3  
Linda's New Group  
+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++  
The next morning Linda, Pavarti, and Karelanne went down to breakfeast together and sat by Harry, Hermione, and  
Ron.  
  
Linda: Hey, wussup guys?  
  
Harry: Nothing Much you?  
  
Linda: Nothing  
  
Hermione had Magical herbs and fungi of the Meditranean (SP?) Sea.  
  
Harry: This is weird -comparing his with linda's-  
  
Linda: What?  
  
Karelanne pears over Harry's shoulder  
  
Karelanne: We have our classes together.  
  
Linda: Freaky  
  
Pavarti: Sweet, come on Linda, lets get our books.  
  
Linda: Ok, come on Karelanne.  
  
Linda started humming her song favorite song, Let's Get Funky Tonight by Dream Street (A/N: CHRIS FROM  
DREAM STREET IS HOTT!!!!). Karelanne started patting her leg to the beat and Pavarti started humming the beat.  
Linda started singing the song and everyone in the great hall heard them and they all listened hard to them but   
Linda, Karelanne, or Pavarti noticed the silence. Pavarti made a piece of paper turn into drums for herself, a piece  
of wood into a guitar for Karelanne, and a the arm of the armor near by into a microphone.  
  
Linda: -sings-  
WANNA ROCK YOU STEADY BABY   
COME ON NOW, LET'S GO CRAZY   
YOU KNOW THE TIME IS RIGHT   
SO LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
EVERYBODY'S LETTING GO NOW   
IT'S TIME TO START THE SHOW NOW   
GET READY, HOLD ON TIGHT   
AND LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
  
  
FEEL THE TEMPERATURE START TO RISE   
IT'S ELECTRIC WHEN WE GET TOGETHER   
SEE THE LOVE SHINING IN YOUR EYES   
I WISH TONIGHT COULD LAST FOREVER   
  
  
TURN DOWN THE LIGHTS   
AND FEEL THE RHYTHM   
I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING   
I'LL TAKE YOU TO HEAVEN   
  
  
WANNA ROCK YOU STEADY BABY   
COME ON NOW, LET'S GO CRAZY   
YOU KNOW THE TIME IS RIGHT   
SO LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
EVERYBODY'S LETTING GO NOW   
IT'S TIME TO START THE SHOW NOW   
GET READY, HOLD ON TIGHT   
AND LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
  
  
GET FUNKY, GET FUNKY TONITE, GET FUNKY.......   
  
  
THE TIME HAS COME, BABY LET'S NOT WAIT   
'CAUSE THIS FEELING'S GONNA TAKE YOU OVER   
WE'VE FOUND EACH OTHER SO LET'S CELEBRATE   
DON'T BE AFRAID NOW, MOVE IN CLOSER   
  
  
YOU TURN ME ON   
MY SOUL'S ON FIRE   
YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING   
MY ONE DESIRE   
  
  
WANNA ROCK YOU STEADY BABY   
COME ON NOW, LET'S GO CRAZY   
YOU KNOW THE TIME IS RIGHT   
SO LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
EVERYBODY'S LETTING GO NOW   
IT'S TIME TO START THE SHOW NOW   
GET READY, HOLD ON TIGHT   
AND LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
  
  
MAKE YOU WANNA SHOUT   
MAKE YOU WANNA SCREAM   
GONNA MAKE IT LAST   
GONNA GIVE YOU EVERYTHING   
MAKE YOUR BODY SWEAT   
MAKE YOU FEEL SO RIGHT   
ARE YOU READY, STEADY.......   
BABY, LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
  
  
WANNA ROCK YOU STEADY BABY   
COME ON NOW, LET'S GO CRAZY   
YOU KNOW THE TIME IS RIGHT   
SO LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
EVERYBODY'S LETTING GO NOW   
IT'S TIME TO START THE SHOW NOW   
GET READY, HOLD ON TIGHT   
AND LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE  
  
  
GET FUNKY, GET FUNKY TONITE, GET FUNKY.......   
LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
GET FUNKY, GET FUNKY TONITE, GET FUNKY.......   
LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
GET FUNKY, GET FUNKY TONITE, GET FUNKY.......   
LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE   
GET FUNKY, GET FUNKY TONITE, GET FUNKY.......   
  
  
LET'S GET FUNKY TONITE!  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered and Linda, Karelanne, and Pavarti were in complete SHOCK!  
  
Linda: Oh my god they heard us!  
  
Karelanne: Oh no!  
  
Pavarti: Sweet!  
  
Harry peared outside the door to make sure it was them and shouted....  
  
Harry: IT'S LINDA BEE WHITE, KARELANNE HASTINGS, AND PAVARTI PATIL!!!  
  
Linda ran over and grabbed the collar of Harry's robes.  
  
Linda: You little fu-  
  
Dumbledore came walking out and Linda let go immediately  
  
Dumbledore: Hello Linda, Hello Harry.  
  
Linda: H-h-h-hi Professor.  
  
Dumbledore: Linda, would you like to perform at the Yule Ball?  
  
Linda: I'D LOVE TO!  
  
Dumbledore: Great, now I suggest you leave before everyone comes asking for your autograph.  
  
Linda: Ok!  
  
Linda pulled Karelanne and Pavarti away.  
  
Karelanne: WOW! You get to perform at the YULE BALL!!!!!  
  
Linda: I KNOW!! Too bad my agent isn't here, he'd freak-out.  
  
Pavarti: It's a honor to perform at the Yule Ball, everyone tries to get a gig here but they never get to because  
they always ask around Christmas!  
  
Linda: This is the freakiest thing that's happened to me!  
  
Pavarti and Karelanne: Ditto.  
  
When they came down from there dorms with all the books they needed today, the common room was clapping and  
Ginny was screaming...  
  
Ginny: -screaming- CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH LINDA!!  
  
Linda: Sure -signs her cool signature on Ginny's Autograph book with the Hogwarts symbol on it-  
  
And so ends this chapter!  
  
(A/N Let's Get Funky Tonight is by Dream Street CHRIS IS HOTT LOVE YA CHRIS and whoever wrote Let's Get  
Funky Tonight!)  
  
**NEXT CHAPTER!! Linda starts her classes and we find out who the new Defense Of The Dark Arts teacher is!** 


End file.
